


Aquamarine

by mysticaqua



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Minhee is a fisherman's son, Mythical Beings & Creatures, alternative universe, although the title is a big spoiler, i may spoil something, like literal ships, not going to specify, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaqua/pseuds/mysticaqua
Summary: Conquering the sea had been his father’s wish since he was only a child.Minhee, instead, didn’t want to conquer the seas. He wanted to explore it, to know all the secrets that the sea had to offer for a young and meager boy. In all fairness, his mother was the one to blame for it, if he was honest. As long as he can remember, his mother had told him bed-time stories of magical worlds, mythical creatures and, enchanted and heroic protagonists that saved the day in exchange of what they loved the most.





	Aquamarine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back uwu
> 
> First of all: This is not historically or mythologically correct!! like the dialogues well, the vocabulary used is probably not what they would've used in those times. But if I'm being honest, I don't even know where it takes place :p 
> 
> So, yeah! Don't expect too much! hehe <3

The port was quiet, the only sound Minhee could hear was the crashing of the waves against the ships and rocks there. It was late at night and he knew the problems he could get in if any of his parents found out where he was. Especially because he needed to wake up early in the morning.

His life was about to change and he knew it.

His father was a humble fisherman, and Minhee was going to finally be a part of his crew, he would finally have the chance to explore the seas. This new trip promised a lot of things. His father had explained to him how they would be sailing to this magical island filled with treasures, gold and beautiful fish that swim around the shore. He knew how dangerous it was going to unknown land but his father has been planning this all his life and he would be a part of this.

The numerous ships were floating peacefully. His father’s ship being the biggest one there. He walked up to the pontoon and sat at the end of it, to see the endless extent of the ocean. His legs hanging above the water and he wondered about the hundreds of things man-kind hadn’t still discovered out there, he wondered what secrets could the sea be hiding from them and if he ever was going to be lucky enough to discover it.

He looked up to the sky, not a cloud could be seen in the sky and the moon was brightly shining, reflecting on the deep blue water and creating a halo that almost looked magical.

Suddenly, out of nowhere he heard a delightful melody. Someone was humming a song, but it sounded powerful and melancholic, it felt as if it was so close but yet so far way at the same time. He stood up and tried to look for the one singing but it was as if the voice came from everywhere and nowhere, he didn’t know where to look at. He decided for the easiest thing and went back home. Maybe some other day he would try to find the person whose beautiful voice made him feel this way. That, of course, if he came back alive from the trip.

-

Conquering the sea had been his father’s wish since he was only a child. In times like those, that and becoming a noble were the only dreams a child could hope for. Being a fisherman was the only thing that seemed possible to do if what you yearn for was to be king of the seas.

Minhee, instead, didn’t want to conquer the seas. He wanted to explore it, to know all the secrets that the sea had to offer for a young and meager boy. In all fairness, his mother was the one to blame for it, if he was honest. As long as he can remember, his mother had told him bed-time stories of magical worlds, mythical creatures and, enchanted and heroic protagonists that saved the day in exchange of what they loved the most. It wasn’t his fault that his mind was filled with foolish ideas of him becoming the hero that could make a change.

His father never failed to remind him that his dreams and hopes were only foolish and naïve ideas and that he should set reasonable aims, especially in a world like theirs. Minhee could always only thing of how he wasn’t the one dreaming of conquering the seven seas.

-

The sun was about to raise when his mother was already waking him up. He knew he shouldn’t have stayed out so late at night. He felt his tired eyes closing and his mouth was dry and in need of some water.

He quickly changed his attire to something more appropriate for the trip. He put on his jacket which has a deep, triangular neckline that revealed just the right amount of the simple and worn-off shirt he was used to wear below. They were held together by a dark cloth belt, which was held and secured together with a pin. His treasures were simple and loose enough to feel comfortable. His boots were made from leather and he appreciated them a lot. His mother had worked extremely hard to get him the boots and he had sworn to protect them.

He went directly to what they called kitchen. It was a small place but enough for his dear mother to cook in. She was there hurriedly cooking some beans, so he immediately tried to help her. It was the least of things he could do for her. “Let me.” He softly said and took the wood utensils she was using. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the way she was looking at him. Softly and carefully. She always looked at him like that.

Once he was done, he turned around to look at her. She was considerably shorter than him. (She always made sure to remind him how lucky he was for being born as handsome and tall as he was, her words not his.) She looked tired, her beautiful brown eyes getting old. But nonetheless, she looked as pretty as always with her black hair and slightly tanned skin from all the work she had to do out in the sun. She had these little freckles around her face that fortunately he got from her and her lips were always painted with a smile.

She was beautiful.

“Are you ready? Excited?” She softly said as she grabbed each side of his face. He nodded.

As soon as he saw the tears threatening from falling he hugged her. He knew how scared she was, but he was ready for this. He was ready to do something about his life. “I will be fine, mother.” He assured her.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds until she decided that it was better if he left already, his father was already at the port and waiting for him and his crew.

-

_The Crying Rose, _was his father’s proudest accomplishment and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. He had worked all his life for a ship of that size and he had gone through hell to get a crew he could trust with his life. The name naturally came from his mother’s favorite flower, although he could never bring himself to ask why the _crying_. Not that it mattered, possibly for esthetics.

Minhee had always admired his father for the love he had for his mother. He noticed the way some women around the town were treated and even if he wanted to do something about it, he knew better than to start a fight with other families. In the end, his father’s bussiness was the one at risk. Still, he felt lucky with his family. He felt fortunate to know that his mother was treated as an equal when it came to his father, he respected it.

He knew how much he cared about her and what he was capable of doing for her. That’s why even if he had the dream of sailing onto the unknown, he would still put his mother first.

His father had planned for years what he would do in case of the chance of going to unknown land was given to him. That’s why, he had some of his most trust-worthy men working in other smaller boats. And they all knew better than to disrespect his mother when his father leaves.

-

The sun was already raising when he arrived to the port. The sea was over-active, the waves moving causing water to drop into their faces. His father’s crew was moving around and pulling some ropes, getting ready to sail as soon as possible.

The wind cried in his ears and all over his body, the breeze was as cold as always and he cursed under his breath for not having any warmer clothes. He heard the men screaming as they worked and eventually but fast enough, he found his father talking to some of his men in the deck.

He made his way to his father slowly and smiled when he noticed him. “Ah! Minhee. Glad you had finally joined us, son.” He said with a big smile on his face. He could notice the shine on his father’s eyes. He was obviously excited and anyone could see that. A sudden thought went through his mind. _When has he even seen him like that? With so much pride. _

“Sorry, father. I was saying my farewell to my mother.” He answered with a smile of his own.

“Well, now that you are here, I would like you to meet someone.” He said as he grabbed Minhee’s shoulder with a firm grip. They walked to the other side of the main deck where a boy was sitting on a barrel.

As soon as the boy saw his father he stood up. Minhee noticed he was almost as tall as him, if not if as tall. His hair looked messy and he looked as young as him. He was glad someone around his age would be sailing with them. He didn’t know what he would’ve done around a bunch of old men for over six months.

The boy then looked at him right into his eyes and that’s when Minhee noticed. He swallowed dry when he noticed just how pretty the boy was. He knew better than to have those kind of thoughts about another boy. It just wasn’t normal to call a boy pretty, not with him being a man himself. But, he had never cared about what others thought of correct.

The boy in front of him was pretty, his eyes shined with curiosity even if he looked so serious. His lips were a delicate coral pink and his skin was so clear without any kind of imperfection that it made him envious. His eyes immediately were drawn to the pendant hanging from his long neck. The pendant had a fascinating blue stone in the middle and at its sides were two small pearls. For the look of it, Minhee knew it was expensive.

He quickly looked away and looked at his father.

“Minhee, this is Jungmo.” He said. Almost too proud. “He is going to be helping us this trip. I thought it would be nice to have someone around your age this trip and he basically appeared out of nowhere. A sign, son! It’s a sign!” His father laughed at his own words and turned away to leave.

Minhee smiled. “Nice to meet you.” He said. The boy, Jungmo, only looked at him with a cold stare and left.

Minhee never thought that his first difficulty would come even before departing but there he was, motionless and confused. _What did he even do? _The only chance of having a nice time in a ship full of dirty, old men now seemed impossible. But, he wasn’t a quitter.

-

Minhee’s second struggle came a few days after sailing when a storm happened out of nowhere. There was no way of knowing how the weather would change day by day.

He had heard his father complain about storms all his life, but this was his first time experiencing it and with all honesty, it just felt as if he was at the edge of the world.

Weird enough, he didn’t feel scared. He saw everyone in a rush, running from side to side, clearly experienced and with knowledge of what to do. Well, everyone except for him and Jungmo, obviously.

Jungmo, as his father had explained to him a day after sailing, was an orphan, or so he had said. It was impossible to know who really was an orphan or who just simply hated their parents, but judging by the way the older acted, it was clear he never had a parental figure by his side.

He was a mystery to him.

Jungmo was only looking up to the sky, somewhat mesmerized by the drops of water falling towards him from it. Ignoring completely the thunders and wind around him. The ocean was crashing up against the ship but the older boy didn’t seem to care. He almost looked astonished by the sky.

“Move, Minhee! If you can’t handle a bit of wind and rain drops then we’ve already lost!” His father screamed at him from the other side of the boat. He quickly removed his sight from Jungmo and went where his father was. “Boys! Make sure everything is lashed!” His father clenched his jaw before turning to his crew and shouted.

A few minutes later, the first big wave crashed on the boat, watering the deck. The boat moved side to side as Minhee was strongly grabbing onto one of the ropes around the mast to avoid flying to the other side of the ship like those who didn’t get the chance to grab something to stay put. Like Jungmo who was now on the floor besides him.

He could feel another big wave coming, so he grabbed Jungmo’s arm and then his hand. “Hold on tight!” Minhee shouted to him over the intense and fierce sounds the storm was making. Jungmo looked confused but still complied. Minhee knew the older was scared, now even he was scared.

He grabbed tightly on the rope, Jungmo as close to him as possible, not letting him go. Then, he saw it. A gigantic wave coming their way. He swallowed dry. It was as if he could only hear the heartbeats of everyone around him, especially the ones of Jungmo.

He looked over at his father, he didn’t look scared. Maybe it was simply because he was used to these kind of things, or maybe it was the fact that he refused to leave this earth without seeing the treasures that island had to offer. Either way, Minhee trusted that man more than anyone in his life, so he took a deep breath and hold tightly onto the ropes.

He settled his sight on Jungmo, his hair was damp and sticking to his forehead, water drops falling from his lashes and breathing deeply. The thought of getting to know him better, never leaving his mind. Not even when the wave came, crashing down and flooding the boat. He could only hear his heartbeats, people screaming and his father shouting to his crew to hold on tight. Jungmo almost lose his grip but Minhee tightened his.

As the last wave hit, his father’s men had managed to cut some of the ropes in order to continue to maintain the ship on balance. They both stayed still until everything calmed down, until the rain was left behind.

Minhee was still holding onto Jungmo when the older cleared his throat. “We need to clean up this mess.” He simply said before leaving, again.

-

The ship was fine, or at least that’s what his father had said to him when Minhee suggested to go back to land to repair any damages that could’ve been done. His father had totally disagreed with the idea, saying that it was a waste of time when the boat was perfectly fine. Minhee only listened and nodded, in the end his father knew better.

But he didn’t miss the way Jungmo was looking at them while he was sweeping the floor of the deck clean, making sure the mess the storm left was gone.

Minhee was about to go to him when Jungmo looked away, clearly wanting to ignore the younger.

And who was he to make him change his mind.

-

Three weeks had to pass before he had the chance to talk to Jungmo again.

Minhee has always had problems with falling asleep. Sometimes, his mind went places he didn’t want to, places or scenarios that were simply impossible to happen. _What ifs _filling his mind. Other times, nightmares were the problem. Grotesque images of horrible things happening preventing him from having a good night of sleep. But lately, none of those things were keeping him awake. No, this time his problem had a face and a name.

_Jungmo. _

_It just wasn’t fair. Why did he had to be the way he was? Why couldn’t he simply have a nice conversation? _

Tonight was one of those nights.

He couldn’t fall asleep and when he turned his head to the side, he noticed Jungmo wasn’t on his own bed.

He decided to check the deck. He went outside, the soft movements of the sea making the ship move, and there he was. Jungmo was sitting on the very edge of the forecastle deck, his sight fixed on the sea and his left hand touching the pendant hanging from his neck.

Minhee tried not to make a sound as he got closer. Once he was behind of him, he talked. “You should be sleeping.” He softly said as he stood beside him. Jungmo turned his head and Minhee swore he felt his breath being taken away.

If Jungmo under the sunlight looked pretty, then pretty couldn’t even compare to how he looked under the moonlight. The soft cold glow of the moon and the sea reflecting on his skin, his pendant looked lovely too, shining bright and complementing Jungmo in a beautiful way.

“I could say the same thing to you.” Jungmo said back, as cold and dull as always and turned his gaze back to the sea.

Minhee wasn’t about to go to sleep and waste this opportunity so he took a step closer and sat besides Jungmo, shoulders touching. He could hear the sounds of the waves slightly hitting the ship and Jungmo’s delicate breathing.

“I do not understand why you act like that with me. Or with anyone.” Minhee said. “I’ve never seen you talk to someone.”

Jungmo didn’t say anything. A few minutes passed and Minhee was about to just leave when he heard the older whisper. “I’m not supposed to.” Minhee turned to look at him.

“Why?” 

Jungmo stayed quiet. Minhee took that as a clue that he wasn’t going to answer so he decided for the next best option. “Aren’t you scared? I mean, this is probably your first time on board.”

Jungmo looked at him and shook his head. “I’m not scared of the sea, I can’t be.” He simply said.

“If I ask you why, you won’t answer, right?” Minhee told him with a small smirk on his face. Jungmo opened his eyes wild and smile back.

“That is right.” He said.

“Is there something you can actually tell me?” Jungmo seemed to think about it for a moment.

“Aren’t _you_ scared?” He decided to say, emphasizing the _you. _Minhee guessed he was talking about being scared of the sea. He took his time to think about an answer.

“Not really. It’s not fear what I feel but curiosity.” He answered. Jungmo tilted his head. “I mean, there’s so much I don’t know about it, you know? That _we _don’t know about it. My father could have spent his whole life in the sea but I bet he does not know as much as he says he does. The sea is gigantic, just imagine all the creatures, treasures or…secrets that its hiding from us.” He told him, more excited than anything, but carefully whispering _secrets_ almost as he someone could hear them.

Minhee was scared of what Jungmo could think or what kind of expression he could have, but the older only looked surprised.

“You think so?” He only said. His voice soft as always. Minhee found himself loving his voice more than he should.

“Yes. When I was little my mother used to tell me all these stories, legends and myths about the sea. I always found myself amazed by them. By the monsters or mythical creatures that supposedly could be find in here.”

“And aren’t you afraid of that?” Jungmo asked.

“Not at all! I mean, in the end they are just myths, right?” Minhee answered excitedly. “If I were to find a siren I don’t think I’d be scared. What better way to leave this world than that?”

Jungmo laughed.

For the first time since they met, he full-on laughed. Minhee was astonished.

“I don’t think it’ll be as wonderful as you think. Believe me.” He said still laughing.

“And how would you know that?” Jungmo stayed quiet again. “Oh, of course! You won’t tell me.” Minhee said before Jungmo let out another laugh.

-

After what had happened last night, Minhee thought Jungmo would finally begin to talk more or even be nice to the rest of the crew.

They had spent hours talking to each other, Minhee found out how much of a talker Jungmo was, he asked a lot of questions (maybe he didn’t answer as many but progress was progress) and what surprised Minhee the most was the fact that the older laugh about pretty much anything and everything. He didn’t know if Jungmo was always like that or if he was just that funny; it didn’t matter.

But now, as the sun was rising and everyone was getting ready for another long day under the warm sun, Minhee could see Jungmo from the corner of his eye, looking as serious as always. He was even a little bit scared of getting close, afraid of finding the same old Jungmo and not the friendly one. When Jungmo noticed Minhee watching him, he softly smiled before continuing to sweep the floor.

That was a relief.

-

His father, on the other side, didn’t look as rested as the others. He had bags under his tired eyes and his skin looked pale, Minhee noticed as soon as he entered the cabin. He was looking at _the map_.

“We’re getting closer, Minhee.” He said, almost a whisper. “This is the moment I’ve been waiting for all my life.” His father said and kept looking at the map. Minhee only smiled and left the cabin. His father needed to be alone.

-

Later that night, Minhee couldn’t sleep. Again.

Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw the look on his father’s eyes. _When had he seen him that happy? Was it worth it? Risking your life for something that may not be true?_

“Are you okay?” He heard Jungmo whisper. He turned on his left side and saw Jungmo looking at him from his side. He was surprised to actually see the boy so close to him, he usually wasn’t in bed.

“I don’t know.” He simply answered. Jungmo seemed to be thinking about what to do next for a moment. He moved slightly and patted the space left. Minhee seemed to understand what he meant so he lifted himself up and walked a few short steps until he reached Jungmo’s small bed.

They both were tall boys but he didn’t care, they somehow made it work.

“Is there something bothering you?” Jungmo whispered, not wanting to wake up everyone else.

Minhee did the same and whispered back, “I just don’t know if what my father is doing is the right thing,” Jungmo looked at him with a confused frown. “I mean, what if that island doesn’t exist or what if we’ll bother whoever lives there.”

“I wouldn’t want anything happening to you.” The older whispered. Minhee couldn’t help himself so he laughed at his words. “You have a cute smile.” Jungmo told him, almost amazed.

“You too. You definitely should smile more often, for me obviously.” He smiled when Jungmo laughed at him. He felt himself smiling wider, his heart beating fast. He only could see Jungmo’s nice smile and lips, keeping himself from thoughts he would later regret. Instead, he focused himself on the pretty pendant.

“How long have you had that pendant?” He asked.

“As long as I can remember.” Minhee wanted to ask more things. _What did it mean? Who gave it to him? Why was it so important to him? _But he couldn’t. He was going to gain his trust little by little. “We should go to sleep.” Jungmo said.

“Can I stay here?” He asked for permission. Jungmo seemed to think for a moment, not knowing what to answer. In the end, he only nodded and smiled.

He saw how Jungmo laid back, giving him only his back and the sudden rush of hugging him went through his mind. Before he could do something he would regret later, he himself turned to the other side, ready to fall asleep as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it was! The first part if this story!  
Please tell me what you think about it until now!! :)   
(Also hehe I'm the one who wrote 'Cutest Couple' so thank you a lot for the comments!!! uwu)
> 
> Also I just made a twitter account so if you want to follow me and I'll follow back! uwu  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/jungbbmo)
> 
> And also my cc if you have any doubt about the story!  
[CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/jungbbmo)


End file.
